


Grounded

by QueenoftheRandomWord42



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War? What Infinity War?, Multi, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide, civil war? what civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheRandomWord42/pseuds/QueenoftheRandomWord42
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Sentinel Steve Rogers' Senses go out of control.Luckily for Steve, he has two loving Guides to help ground him.





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TetrodotoxinB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my friend TetrodotoxinB who requested the following prompt:  
> "Any variation on steve and bucky and Sam is great with me, like maybe just a scene with guide bucky or guide sam helping sentinel steve."  
> And this fic was the result.  
> This fic was proofread but not beta read so any errors are my fault.

The walls were grumbling as the vents pushed warmer air down the cold metal ventilation shafts, causing the metal to spread and bang as they expanded, and a fan’s bearings were wearing down, causing an echoing grinding and squealing, almost like it was begging for help.

The air was a cool chill that coated Steve like a blanket, it smelled faintly of cleaning products, sweat, ozone, and gunpowder from people nearby, and the potting soil from the nearby potted plants.

The room was filled with familiar sights of the Avengers Headquarters, his eyes fluttering shut to block out the bright fluorescent lights, lights that normally wouldn’t bother him, but now felt like Black Widow Stings against his retinas.

“Steve? You okay man?”

Steve reached forward and placed his hand on the cool, smooth, table--Formica and glass maybe? It was cool and smooth with no give that suggested soft plastic or fabric. Steve tried to block the external stimulus, Steve forced his breathing to slow down, an instinct gently drilled into him by the Guidance of his mother ever since he was a tiny child.

In… two… three… four…

Out… two … Three.. Four…

Steve tried to resist the urge to cover his ears, the vents were heating up much faster, but that meant more loud sounds of the metal vents popping as they expanded with the heat.

Most people wouldn’t hear as much as Steve could, but Steve was a Sentinel and a Super Soldier at that.

“Viz? Get Bucky. Wanda, take Cap’s helmet to the Lab, we’re going to need to see the extent of the damage to the sensory suppressants. Where’s the flashbang?”

“Agent Romanoff has it, Sergeant Wilson, she’ll meet Ms. Maximoff in the lab with Mr. Stark, and I’ll go fetch Sergeant Barnes.”

“Good. I’ll Ground Cap until he gets here.”

Grounding took a lot of energy and time, and Steve, Sam, and Bucky were going to be drained when it was all over.

A firm hand pressed against Steve’s uniform, the material suddenly hot and scratchy against his irritated skin, the pressure was warm, and Steve instinctively shut his eyes and mentally began to bask in the warmth.

Nothing exists outside except him, and the warm pressure, nothing to distract him, nothing contributing to the sensation of an inflating balloon taking shape under his diaphragm, his mind rushing in a panic to correct what seemed to be wrong with him.

Sam’s favorite cologne mixed with his natural musk, with wisps of the leather and well-oiled metal gears of Sam’s still attached flight harness wafted into his nose, and Steve gratefully inhaled.

The Sense of Sam filled his mind, mild amusement and playful banter around their morning runs, on your left, followed by the freedom of the air, the exhilaration of changing G-forces as Sam took to the air, flying around him, and a pressure at the back of Steve’s uniform as Sam caught him each and every time Steve fell.

“Sam? How St--Oh, damn it.”

Steve felt pressure on his other shoulder. Steve could smell of his favorite sandalwood shampoo and sun-dried cotton, causing Steve to remember it was Bucky’s turn to do laundry, his warmth was a welcome relief.

Bucky’s Sense, Steve could feel his connection with Sam blend with their other Boyfriend, with reminders of stickball, “I’m with you to the end of the line”, memories of wartime, before they were reunited and reconnected.

Steve shuttered a little, but his breathing began to match his Bondeds’ breathing.

“Friday, dim the lights to about ten percent.”

Steve’s eyes stopped hurting as he concentrated on feeling Bucky and Sam’s Sense blending together with him, for a moment, the shared intimacy of all three of them combined until Steve felt the balloon under his diaphragm deflate and vanish, his skin stopped itching, and Steve’s breathing returned to normal.

“I’m okay guys, really,” Steve urged, the table, the chairs, the plants, Sam and Bucky sliding into sharp focus, and everything else, the walls, the smells, noise quieted into an easy to ignore hum, white noise in a sense, and Steve could breathe easily.

Sam and Bucky sat in chairs Sam on his left, Bucky on his right, Dark brown eyes and grey-blue staring right back into his, both projecting calm compassion and love.

Steve’s cheeks heated into a telltale blush.

“We’ve got your back Steve,” Sam urged.

“Natasha filled me in a little, sounded like those terrorists were targeting Sentinels, and you’re the most powerful pal,” Bucky shrugged.

Steve didn’t need confirmation of that, seeing as he had two guides when most required one, not that Steve minded, his heart was big enough to hold both comfortably.

Steve gave each a peck on the cheek before he got to his feet. “Come on, we’ve put off debriefing long enough, and afterward, we’ll go to bed.”

Steve felt a slight spark of lust and affection from them before his Guides closed their Grounding connections.

Tonight was going to be quite grounding indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday TetrodotoxinB!


End file.
